


Meet-Cute

by CynicalMistrust



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Holidays, Kissing, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mistletoe, dcminibang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalMistrust/pseuds/CynicalMistrust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mmm, you think you're a good kisser?"</p><p>"I think I'm a great kisser."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet-Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Part of DCMiniBang  
> Prompt: Mistletoe

Castiel heaved a sigh as Charlie dragged him out of the car and up to the door of the large house, wondering again why he'd agreed to this.

"Caaaas. Stop being a sourpuss. It's a Christmas party, it'll be fun!" She glanced over her shoulder with a grin. "Maybe you'll even meet someone. Everyone's been invited."

Cas sighed again, louder, though he couldn't help the faint tug of a smile. The chances of him meeting someone at one of Balthazar's parties were slim to none, but who knew? Charlie had met Jo at one, after all.

When the door opened and they stepped inside, he was enveloped in warmth and the alluring scent of freshly baked sweets. He glanced up in time to see their host moving towards them with outstretched arms.

"Charlie! Castiel! Wonderful to see you could both make it." Balthazar embraced them both, kissing their cheeks.

"Still using that accent?" Castiel asked, shedding his coat in light of how warm it was inside.

Balthazar took the coat with a laugh. "My boy, if you'd suffered through seven years of boarding school overseas, you'd keep hold of the one good thing to come of it, too. Now, go mingle." He glanced at Charlie with a wink. "Jo's already inside."

Charlie squealed, immediately clamping a hand over her mouth with a shocked look. "I did not just do that."

Cas snorted, watching her slip into the decent-sized crowd before looking back to Balthazar. "What makes you think the accent is good?"

"Don't listen to him, Balthazar. I like the accent." Samandriel wrapped himself around Balthazar from behind, his face flushed when he peeked around the older man's arm.

Balthazar glanced down at him, a look of fond amusement crossing his features. "I thought I cut you off?"

Samandriel pouted and hiccupped. "No?"

Balthazar sighed and looked back to Cas. "Did I mention Jo brought along a friend? Looked like he might be your type."

"I wasn't aware I had a type."  

Balthazar tsk'ed. "That's why you never enjoy your dates. You don't even know what you're looking for." He crossed his arms, tilting his head as he looked Cas over. "Here." He reached out, straightening and tightening the tie at Cas' throat before smacking his hip with the back of his hand. "Have fun."

Cas glared, reaching up to loosen the tie a bit so he didn't feel like he was suffocating. He sighed and followed after Charlie, pausing in the archway as he spotted her with Jo, a twinge of envy in his chest as he watched them. They stood close, fingers laced together between them, foreheads all but touching as they spoke in low tones.

"Kind of annoying, huh?"

Cas blinked, looking up at the deep voice to find a, for lack of better word, gorgeous man standing next to him. He swallowed and straightened. "What would that be?"

The stranger glanced at him with a grin, nodding his head towards the two girls. "Having your friend drag you to a party then ditch you."

Cas glanced to the girls, Balthazar's words coming back that Jo's friend was 'just his type'. He was good-looking, and from what he knew of Jo, she didn't suffer fools. "I suppose."

"I'm Dean." He held out his hand.

"Castiel." Cas eyed the hand a moment before taking it in a brief, firm handshake. He glanced back up in time to see Dean's eyes widen.

"Not _the_ Castiel?" He grinned and his grip tightened on Cas' hand. "Charlie talks about you all the time."

Cas stifled a groan. Somehow he was sure he didn’t want to know what she said about him. "You know Charlie?"

"Through Jo. She wouldn't shut up about her new friend, so I had to meet her. Make sure she's good enough." Dean glanced at their still-joined hands and let go with an embarrassed smile, running his fingers through his hair. He glanced up, his smile shifting into a smirk. "Did you know you're standing beneath mistletoe?"

Castiel glanced up, spotting the offending branch. He looked back to Dean, his chest giving a strange lurch at the wiggling eyebrows. "So I am."

Dean leaned closer, bringing the enticing scent of his mild cologne with him. "I don't usually kiss strangers, but I'm willing to make an exception for you."

Castiel's eyes moved to stare at Dean's lips, shifting half a step closer. "Traditionally, one of the berries must be picked before a kiss can be taken or given."

Dean blinked with a frown of confusion before he laughed, looking up at the mistletoe. He plucked one of the few berries on the branch and held it out to Cas in offering. "What luck."

Cas eyed the berry with a soft laugh. Of course Balthazar would make sure there were berries on his mistletoe. He reached out to take it, his fingers brushing against Dean's, resting there rather than letting go. "Funny how you've heard so much of me, but I've heard nothing about you."

"Really? Not a word?" Dean glanced towards Jo and Charlie with something close to a pout.

"I prefer it that way." Cas reached up and touched his fingertips to Dean's jaw, coaxing his attention back to himself. "I'm sure most of what you heard is untrue or exaggerated. I prefer to make my own judgments."

Dean turned his head, finding Cas' fingers with his lips and pressing a teasing kiss to them. "Fair enough. How about you judge how good of a kisser I am?"

Cas couldn't stop the sigh of pleasure from the attention to his fingers. "Mmm, you think you're a good kisser?"

"I think I'm a great kisser." Dean grinned and leaned in, stopping before their lips touched when Cas held his breath. "Breathe."

Cas narrowed his eyes and glared. "Just kiss me." He ignored Dean's laugh and slid his hand into Dean's hair, crushing their lips together. He winced as their teeth clicked, backing off enough to turn it into a proper kiss. It was hot and wet and... intense. He closed his eyes with a groan as Dean's tongue slid against his own. His back hit the wall and he swallowed a groan, tightening his fingers in Dean's hair.

Dean gripped Cas' hips, pressing them into the wall as he deepened the kiss. Tongues sparred and lips bruised before he broke the kiss. He licked his lips and raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

"Not bad..." Cas blinked as he felt eyes on him, looking over to see Charlie and Jo watching them with matching grins.

"Told you they'd hit it off."

Jo scoffed. "Uh, excuse me, this was my idea to begin with."

Charlie grinned, waving to Cas when she saw him looking.

Cas groaned and turned his attention back to Dean. "I think we've been set up."

Dean glanced over to the girls. "Yeah. I figured Jo was up to something." He flexed his fingers on Cas' hips. He glanced up at the mistletoe and plucked another berry from it, holding it up to Cas.

Cas smiled, grabbing the entire mistletoe with the remaining berries. "Think this will suffice?"

Dean hummed and brushed their lips together in a far more chaste kiss. "It's a start."


End file.
